The Right Girl
by wolfienjhoanfdwar
Summary: Based off the song Right Girl by the Maine. But doesn't follow the exact words of the song. ENJOY!


This is based off of Right Girl by the Maine. This is my first attempt at a Songfic (sort of). It will sort of follow the lyrics in the wording, but the way they act, not so much, as I wanted to stay true, as much as I possibly could, to the characters. The lyrics are not in the story, so listen to the song while reading, but I will put the lyrics here.

Got caught, running up a tab couldn't drive home so I had to share a cab

Introduced herself by her last name the kinda girl you steal from the football team

Brought up a silver spoon mess always trying to tear off her Catholic dress

Told me she's over this place needs to get the Mid-west wind in her face  
but the alcohol made its way down she was the last thing that I saw last night before I hit the ground

Oh, God, I did the wrong thing to the right girl

My mind was only in it for a minute

Had a bad fling with a good girl

I was stupid and dumb, not giving a  
The blank stare at the window

If I could just sober up, if I could just admit I did the wrong thing to the right girl

It was your world, baby and I just lived in it, it was your world, baby and I just lived in it

I've never been the best with my mouth try to say smart but the dumb comes out

Maybe I'm shy, drive an old car maybe I'm amazed that I got this far  
When I got my stand by's waiting on the line

But the hardest part is knowing that it won't be her this time

Oh, God, I did the wrong thing to the right girl

My mind was only in it for a minute

Had a bad fling with a good girl

I was stupid and dumb, not giving a  
The blank stare at the window

If I could just sober up, if I could just admit I did the wrong thing to the right girl

It was your world, baby and I just lived in it, it was your world, baby and I just lived in it

Please, please, baby, come back, please, please, baby, come back

Please, please, baby, come back, please, please, baby, come back

She came back, thought she had it all planned out went to marry some guy she had talked about

A tear in her dress and a tear in her eye

And just like that her whole life flashed by  
Said you won't remember what you said last night

That if you ever needed someone to pick up the pieces in your life

Oh, God, I did the wrong thing to the right girl

My mind was only in it for a minute

Had a bad fling with a good girl

I was stupid and dumb, not giving a  
The blank stare at the window

If I could just sober up, if I could just admit I did the wrong thing to the right girl

It was your world, baby and I just lived in it it was your world, baby and I just lived in it

It was your world

Please, please, baby, come back, please, please, baby, come back

Please, please, baby, come back, please, please, baby, come back

Fabian's POV

I'd just got kicked out of yet another pub. You see, I like to drink on a Friday night, except I've got no money, so I was using a tab, but I went overboard. Man, those bouncers are rough! And I have to pay back every penny I spent! Stupid bar! I was too drunk to drive, so I had to share a cab, with some random stranger, a very attractive stranger. She turned toward me and she looked like the kind of girl who you could play a football match with and take out, while in both having a great time.

"So who are you?" I tried to say, although it came out as a stutter, but I stutter anyway, so it doesn't really matter.

"Martin Nina. I, uh, mean Nina Martin." She says, nervously. I'm not surprised; I usually have this effect on women.

"American, huh?" I ask and she nods. "Rutter Fabian. I, uh, mean Fabian Rutter." I laugh, mocking her, as she just smiles, a dazzling smile. She shoves me, still smiling, I shove her back, and soon we're both laughing.

We soon get to talking, as best I could but she seems to understand me, and I found out she's come from a very prestigious life, and she just wants to get out of it. So would I. She then starts talking to me, and I tell her as much as I can, without giving too much away. How my parents died, my Uncle Ade looking after me, how I went downhill, got in trouble at school, but cleaned up my act after I got expelled from another school for the 5th time.

"My parents died too, I guess I would have been like that." She states, "But my Gran kept me on the straight and narrow." She chuckles, as she remembers a memory. "Sometimes though, I just wish the expatiations of me wouldn't be so high, sometimes I wish I could tear off my school dress (she's at university) and be normal." I can tell she's beautiful on the outside (duh!) but so messed up on the inside, yet she still she looks like an angel, inside and out.

She got to her place, paid the cab driver, and as I went to shut the door behind her, she stood there with a stern look upon her face. "I don't think so. You're too drunk to drive, you're coming with me." With that she led me into her home, sat me on the couch, went and came back with some blankets.

"Go to sleep." She demanded, but I was already beginning to pass out, the last thing I saw was her hot, hot body, walking to her bedroom.

I woke up the next morning (what I assume was the morning) in some strange bedroom, although this wasn't unusual for me, I felt some weird connection; I shook it off, realizing I had a killer headache. I stood up, only to realize that I went out clubbing like every Friday, and Nina Martin took me in, because I was massively drunk, great (!). So I'm hung-over.

But I slept on the couch, didn't I? Yeah, I did.

So I wandered into the hall, and found the amazing sight that is: a woman. Nina.

Wait! Waking up in her bed, not remembering a thing? I slept with her didn't I?

I walked over to her, and whispered seductively into her ear, "Morning." She shivered, and turned to face me.

"Oh, good, you're up. There's some breakfast over there, and a hangover remedy, for you." She says, kindly, and points left, to where there is some toast and a red liquid in a cup.

"Thanks." I say, and walk towards the food and drink. "So, what time is it?" I ask, trying to make conversation, but failing. I taste the red liquid, and grimace as soon as it touches my lips. Unlike I would if her lips were where that is. No! Stop it, Fabian! You are her guest, not her boyfriend! Yeah, but I wanna be. My ears zone back in just to hear her speak.

"1pm. I've been up since 8:30." She tells me, and I'm shocked, I've never got up that early!

"Oh. Why?" I ask now suddenly curious as to why in the hell she would get up that early.

"Couldn't sleep. Been thinking 'bout things." She states, no emotion playing on her face. I decided that now was the time to ask her if she remembers anything from last night.

"Look, this is gonna sound really personal, but what do you remember from last night? Because all I remember is passing out on your couch, then waking up in your bed." I say, blushing a little, which is weird for me, because I never blush. And it seems I'm not the only one. Is she blushing?!

"Well, I remember telling you to go to sleep on my couch, then going to bed, going to sleep, then later someone came into my bed, but I thought it was just a dream, so I carried on going back to sleep. Please don't tell me that was you." She recalls, and I say, "Sorry. But did we... you know." I ask afraid of the answer, not that I didn't want to, but I just didn't want to be the father of her child/children, and just because it was a mistake, and she felt nothing, even if I did.

"NO!" We both let out a sigh of relief, and I finish my breakfast.

"So, are you seeing anyone?" I enquire, hopefully the answer being no.

"Yeah." She says and my heart drops as I let out a quiet sigh. "His names' Chris. We're getting married."

"Well, from what I can tell he's a very lucky man." I say, causing her to blush. "Look, it's getting late, and I don't wanna over stay my welcome, so I'm gonna go." I scribble my number on a piece of paper and give it to her. "Here's my address/number, call me sometime, if you ever need to talk or anything, no matter when it is, come to me. I promise I'll be there." And I walk out of the door.

As I walk away from Nina, I feel I should go back and tell her how I feel, but I remind myself that I can't because she's gonna marry this Chris guy. My life is great!

I have never not gone to some woman's apartment and not slept with them so that was weird. And it was weird that I felt something, I never feel something. It's just another one night stand.

I know! I'll just call Joy, she's one of my standby's waiting to hear from me, so I'll call her, we can go out, like usual, and she can hopefully help me forget about Nina. But it won't matter, because it won't be her.

"Hey, Joy." I say, with no emotion, still thinking about Nina, her dirty blonde hair, her glistening eyes, her lips, which mine long to be on...

"Fabian!" Joy snaps me out of my thoughts, and we head out into town. And spend the night together.

I wake up the next morning to a knock at my door, so I get dressed and tell Joy to go out the back door. I answer the door, and I see a goddess, with a tear in her dress and a tear in her eye.

"Hey." She says her voice cracking.

"Hi, c'mon in." I say, stepping to the side and putting my arm out so she can enter, as I close the door. "So, what's wrong?" I ask, as we sit down, then she sobs into my shoulder. I whisper shh and it's OK into her hair, every so often kissing her head.

20 minutes later she pulls away, takes a deep breath, and begins to speak.

"I'm sorry I barged in here, but you said 'If I ever needed to talk to you, come to you' so here I am. Fabian, it's Chris, I was on a date with him, and he lost it because I told I met you, and he said 'You're meeting too many men that obviously liked me', and I said 'no, I'm just meeting people, aren't I allowed to do that?' Then he said 'of course, but I can't protect you from all of them', and I was like 'what? Fabian's just a friend', and he said 'yeah course like I was right? You don't do on your own. So call me when you've ditched him'. Then I said 'no! Fabian's better than anything I've ever known, and I'm not letting anyone take that away from me!' Then I threw my engagement ring at him, and I screamed 'I'm done with you', and left. Fabian what have I done?"

"The right thing. He doesn't deserve you. Screw him! He's just a useless jealous guy, who was jealous of a friendship! Forget him! On another note, thank you for saying all those nice things about me, even though they are not true." I rant.

She turns to me with her eyes full of confusion, "What? Of course they're true! You've just allowed them to get buried."

"Anyway, thanks for taking me in the other night, you know, when I was drunk, you didn't have to do that though. I could've handled it." I say, puffing my chest out.

"Uh huh. Sure." She says, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Do people always have to take the mickey out of me?" I ask. She turns her head to the side, her eyes filling with confusion again. "Uh, it means making fun of me. It's just a British saying."

"Oh! Well I don't know British slang!" She laughs, her eyes dazzling, as I smile at her. "What are you smiling at?" She asks.

"How pretty your eyes are when they sparkle when you laugh or smile." I say all dreamy like, before I can stop the words from coming out of my mouth.

"My eyes are pretty, huh?" She asks.

"Y-yeah, but not just your eyes, everything about you is amazing." I stutter, she seems to know there's something missing from that sentence, as she nods her heads, as if she's telling me to continue. "I know I probably have the worst timing in the world, as you've just broken up with your fiancé, but I think you're mesmerizing and I like you, a lot Nina. I've liked you ever since I saw you in that cab."

She blushes, a deep crimson and smiles, so big that I think her cheeks are going to burst, and her eyes glisten again, and I find out that I don't just like her, I love her, "Good. Because I've liked you since I saw your face in that cab." We're both smiling, and laughing, like idiots, as I lean in for the kiss and she leans in to.

We meet in the middle, and I swear it's like there's 100,000,000 fireworks displays and dynamite blocks going off in my head. But then it's replaced by something else, Nina.

And I may have done the wrong thing, but I ended up with right girl.

Nina.


End file.
